Do You Feel Me
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [SEQUEL] "Kini detak jantungku akan terus terdengar seirama dengan getaran rasa sayang dan cinta untukmu" - [ChanBaek/Shounen-ai/oneshot with sequel] a lil bit hurt but Sweetness then :)
1. Chapter 1 : Do You Feel Me

**Do You Feel Me? (ChanBaek Version)**

* * *

Aku, yah.. aku. Aku adalah seorang remaja yang baru saja genap berusia 17 tahun. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan di sekolah menengah atas. Dan sekarang, aku bersiap untuk melanjutkan study-ku.

Ah, jangan kalian kira aku bahagia dengan statusku sebagai magnae dalam keluargaku. Entah mengapa kedua orang tuaku justru mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Aku juga selalu diasingkan meskipun aku termasuk kedalam jajaran siswa berprestasi.

Dan keadaan semakin tidak terkendali disaat aku menemukan sebuah kunci besar yang ternyata mampu `merusak` segel sebuah kastil di tengah hutan. Tepat disaat malam di hari pertama aku mengikuti pengukuhan pecinta alam...

Berlanjut dengan keberadaan mimpi yang sama – terus berulang – menyambangi tidurku, dan...

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kediaman kelurga yang telah merawat dan membesarkanku...

* * *

**Do You Feel Me?**

© Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, a lil' bit Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, AU

Recommended Song : 미스터미스터 - Do You Feel Me?

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja mungil dengan hodie putih kebesaran, nampak serius memperhatikan kondisi lingkungan sekitarnya. Mata sipitnya sesekali mengerjap; menyesuaikan dengan kondisi pencahayaan yang ada.

Dikeremangan yang terus menghujat – FYI, Baekhyun terpisah dari rombongan tepat disaat matahari kembali ke peraduannya – ia melangkah dengan penuh waspada. Oh, ayolah.. ia hanya seorang diri sementara binatang malam dengan suaranya yang merobek keheningan malam mulai bersahutan -_-

Rasa cemas dan takut yang kian merebak disekujur tubuhnya, tak ayal kian membuat nyalinya makin ciut. Belum lagi ranting kering yang menyertainya sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, turut membuat ia meringis. Hey, ranting itu melukai lengannya, arraseo!?

~srek

~srek

~srek

Gesekan boot yang ia kenakan dengan daun – daun kering dibawahnya membuat suasana hutan yang kelam kian mencekam. Tuhan~ Baekhyun nyaris putus asa!

`cling`

"apa itu?"

Dentingan sebuah benda mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun. Ia memicingkan matanya, guna memastikan apa yang tadi terjatuh. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati sebatang pohon oak yang sangat besar dan berumur.

Eh... itu sebuah kunci?

"eum... kunci? Di hutan?" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya perlahan.

Ayolah.. apakah ada yang tengah mengajaknya bercanda saat ini?

"..."

Jemari lentiknya tergerak, guna meraih sekeping logam berbentuk kunci besar yang terselip di jalinan akar – akar yang menjalar. Tepat disaat ia membalikan tubuh mungilnya..

"Ya~! Byun Baekhyun... akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" suara tenor seseorang membuat Baekhyun terlonjak.

"Ryeowook sunbae.."

"cepatlah kembali.. Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ini salahnya yang tak fokus pada penjelasan Sunggyu selaku ketua panitia, serta Woohyun yang menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab. Humm.. pasti Kyuhyun akan memarahinya. Maklumlah, sepupunya itu memiliki tanggung jawab besar terhadap keselamatan para mahasiswa Kyunghee University. FYI, Kyuhyun adalah ketua Senat di kampusnya.

Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata hazel terus mengawasi pergerakan mereka.

"Baekhyun, darimana saja?" suara bass seorang Cho Kyuhyun langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

"a-aku tersesat hyung.."

"hmm.. dasar ceroboh. Lain kali perhatikan arah langkahmu dan yang lainnya. Aku tak ingin Baekbeom hyung membunuhku hanya karena adik kecilnya menghilang disaat mengikuti kegiatan pengukuhan anggota club pecinta alam.."

Yeah, hyung Baekhyun memang selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Berbeda dengan orang tuanya tentu saja.

"iya, hyung. Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun menunduk.

"tak apa. Ini baru acara pengukuhan. Belum ada apa-apanya Baekhyun. Hyung harap, kau segera mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalmu untuk kegiatan perkemahan sebulan lagi, arraseo?"

"arraseo.."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termangu ditempatnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa agak lelah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sesosok pemuda yang tak kalah cantik dengan Baekhyun – Yi Xing – menghampirinya.

"Hai, Baekhyun~ kau tak apa?" suara lembutnya mengalun merdu.

"seperti yang kau lihat, hyung.." jawab Baekhyun ramah.

"kau nampak tak bergairah. Ada apa, nona Byun?" ada satu kata yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mendelik sebal; disambut kekehan kecil namja berdimple itu "aku lelaki tulen, bukan nona-nona.." dengusnya malas.

"ayolah Baekhyun, wajah cantikmu meragukan gendermu. Pfttt~" terselip nada geli yang disambut ketus oleh yang terolok, "terserah!" balas Baekhyun.

Mereka terlarut dengan obrolan yang Yi Xing ciptakan. Yeah, hanya ada beberapa orang yang memang menyayangi Baekhyun dengan tulus. Meskipun dari mereka jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Si Manis Byun. Berterima kasihlah pada schedule-schedule laknat yang membelenggu mereka -_-.

Dikejauhan, seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya terus memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Namja itu Park Jung Soo, seorang yang terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya. Bahkan satu kampus nampak enggan untuk berinteraksi dengannya.

Bagaimana tidak, di era modern seperti ini, mana ada seseorang yang menggunakan logat dan adat kebangsawanan? Hanya Jung Soo sepertinya.

"Jung Soo-ssi.. kenapa kau terus memperhatikan Baekhyun?" Myungsoo bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"ani.. gwaenchana..." singkat, padat dan terkesan ambigu. Jawaban khas seorang Park Jung Soo -_-.

Myungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya meringis kecil. Huh~ terselip penyesalan dari gelagatnya sekarang.

'_Byun Baekhyun~ ku harap kau mampu membebaskan Pangeran Park dari kutukannya...'_

**Other Side...**

Di sebuah kastil yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya di tengah hutan.

Bayang-bayang yang dihasilkan oleh pantulan sinar dari sang rembulan yang masuk melalui celah yang ada di ruangan utama kastil tersebut memperkuat kesan suram yang ada. Nampak bayangan tersebut membentuk eumm seperti bentuk tubuh dari 6 orang dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Ternyata, mereka dalam posisi seperti dalam kurun waktu 3 dekade!

Yeah... mereka akan terus menanti dan menanti, seseorang dengan ketulusan hati dan kebersihan jiwa serta akalnya mematahkan kutukan yang mengikat mereka...

Acara demi acara telah Baekhyun ikuti dengan suka cita. Ternyata dari kegiatan tersebut, Baekhyun dapat mempelajari bagaimana cara memperlakukan alam dengan baik. Juga.. ia diajarkan untuk bisa membaca serta memahami kondisi alam sekitar.

Dua minggu setelah acara pengukuhan, club pecinta alam ternyata tengah gencar-gencarnya melaksanakan segudang program kerja yang telah direncanakan sejak re-organisasi terjadi. Bahkan, banyak anggota yang memang tadinya tidak terlalu serius nampak terpontang-panting. Hey, tentu saja mereka harus mampu membagi waktu, bukan?

"Baek, Kyuhyun sunbae menanti kita di base camp PA.." Yi Xing menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"eoh, iya.. tadi baru saja Kyuhyun hyung mengirimiku pesan agar aku kesana.. kajja!" Baekhyun nampak bersemangat. "Kajja^^!"

Kedua makhluk manis itu melangkah dengan riang menuju base camp club mereka. Lagi, tanpa mereka sadari.. sosok Jung Soo kembali memperhatikan mereka...

Baekhyun terus berceloteh, ya.. ia menceritakan tentanng bebanya sebagai anak yang tak dianggap oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yi Xing yang mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun hanya mampu meringis. Ayolah, meskipun hyung Baekhyun melindunginya.. tapi bukankah kasih sayang orang tua sangat dibutuhkan?

Yi Xing tersenyum tipis, disaat irisnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang nampak mengamati Baekhyun. Hohoho.. hanya orang bodoh yang mampu mengacuhkan pesona nona Byun_pikirnya kolot.

"Baek, apakah ayah ibumu sama sekali tak peduli dengan kegiatan perkemahan nanti?"

"..."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dalam fikirannya, berkelebat bayangan tempo hari; atas kemarahan kedua orang tuanya..

* * *

**Flashback On_**

**Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari kegiatan yang ia ikuti selama tiga hari; hanya mampu mematung ditempatnya berdiri – di gerbang rumahnya sendiri –**

**Sinar matanya meredup, merefleksikan perasaan gelisah dan takut. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, seiring dengan mengalirnya peluh dingin di pelipisnya.**

**Disana, di pintu masuk, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dengan angkuhnya bersedekap; dengan tubuh yang menyender di dinding berlapis pualam di belakang mereka berpijak.**

**Baekbeom? Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata – menekan gejolak emosi yang bisa saja meledak tanpa ia duga –**

**Batinnya memberontak. Oh, bahkan ia sudah menebak alur yang akan dibuat oleh ayah dan ibundanya.**

"**DASAR TOLOL! Kemana saja kau?"**

**Suara berat Tuan Byun menggema. Sorot matanya yang tajam menyiratkan rasa benci dan jengkel yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.**

"**..."**

"**kenapa diam, bodoh? Kau! Cepat kemasi barangmu dan bereskan dapur! Ya Tuhan~! Dasar anak tak berguna~!"**

**Nyonya Byun berkata dengan sinisnya sembari mengumpat. Hentakan sepatu yang ia kenakan terdengar nyaring ditengah keheningan yang ada. Sementara itu, Tuan Byun melenggang pergi kemudian kembali menghampiri Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk...**

**`plak`**

**Menampar Baekhyun rupanya -_-**

**"heh, Bodoh! Cepat kerjakan apa yang istriku perintahkan. Jangan harap kau akan terus melanjutkan pendidikanmu jika kau melawan, arraseo?"**

"**..."**

**Baekhyun terdiam. Jemari lentiknya tergerak guna mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Eh.. kenapa sudut bibirnya terasa perih?**

**Sial! Ternyata ia berdarah...**

'_**padahal lebam dan memar-memar yang membiru ditubuhku belum sembuh.. appa.. umma.. kapan kalian menganggapku layaknya kalian menganggap Baekbeom hyung menganggapku?'**_

**Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, dan mulai melangkah dengan gontai menuju gudang yang terletak dibelakang kokohnya mansion keluarga Byun. Ya.. Baekhyun ditempatkan di gudang oleh ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri...**

**Flashback End**

* * *

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Memori-memori menyakitkan itu kembali meghampirinya. Ia sebenarnya enggan untuk pulang. Entah mengapa, firasatnya buruk. Diraihnya ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"yeobse_"

"_CEPAT KEMBALI!"_

"..."

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Baekhyun merasa nafasnya tercekat. Dalam hati ia berdo'a, semoga yang terbaik tidak menyakiti siapapun...

.

.

**At Byun's Mansion**

"_YA BODOH! DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DI UNTUNG! PERCUMA KAU MENGIKUTI CLUB PECINTA ALAM JIKA NILAIMU BENAR-BENAR BURUK!"_

"a-appa..."

"_APA?! DAN APA INI? KAU YANG TERNYATA MENYEBABKAN KAKAK IPARMU KEGUGURAN BYUN BAEKHYUN? CIH, DASAR PEMBUNUH! ENYAH KAU DARI SINI! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KEMARI!"_

"ta-tapi appa..."

"tapi? TAPI KAU BILANG! PERGI KAU BRENGSEK!"

~PLAK!

Baekhyun tersungkur. Matanya menatap nanar ayah dan ibunya yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Buliran bening mulai meluncur di pipi chubby-nya.

"geure.. tapi ku mohon.. berbahagialah kalian.."

~DEG

Baekhyun membungkuk kecil. Ia pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang mematung di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menatap kosong jalanan dihadapannya. Kaki mungilnya bergerak tak tentu arah. Ya, ia hanya bergerak mengikuti insting saja.

Ia tersadar, disaat irisnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dengan lingkungan yang tertangkap indera penglihatnya. Ini di ruang utama kastil bukan? Tapi.. bukankah tadi ia masih dihutan? Dan apa itu yang bergerak melayang-layang?

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur, Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Hawa dingin yang berhembus tak begitu terasa. Berterima kasihlah pada mantel putih yang ia kenakan siang tadi.

Combat boot yang ia kenakan beradu dengan marmer dibawahnya. Irisnya tergerak, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Langkah kakinya melambat, tepat disaat netranya menangkap refleksi sebuah pintu besar, dengan rantai yang melilit handlenya.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

4 langkah

5 langkah

Dan HUP!

Kini, Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu tersebut. Tangannya mennarik pelan pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

~Kriettt

Pintu berderit, dan sedikit bergerak, menimbulkan sedikit celah yang Baekhyun manfaatkan guna memastikan kondisi didalam ruangan yang tersegel tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak. Disana, didalam ruangan yang remang, terdapat 6 sosok dengan posisi yang berbeda satu sama lain..

Baekhyun berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia mulai menelusuri sosok-sosok tersebut. Sepertinya ada yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, ada yang terduduk di sofa di sudut ruangan... ahh.. tidak terlalu jelas!

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Jemari lentiknya terulur, meraih sebuah gembok berkarat yang terpasang dengan manisnya. Ia membuka penutup lubang kunci.

"eumm.. apa kunci yang aku temukan dulu kunci dari gembok ini, eoh?" gumamnya.

Ia pun meraih kunci yang ia temukan tiga minggu yang lalu, yang ternyata terselip disaku mantelnya, eh?

~klek

Gembok terbuka bersamaan dengan jatuhnya rantai besar yang melilit handle pintu besar yang sangat membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun menarik handle, dan woah~ pintu pun terbuka.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, menjelajah lebih dalam lagi isi ruangan tersebut. Seketika matanya membulat, mendapati sosok yang tadi dilihatnya melalui celah pintu. Ternyata benar, ada yang sedang terduduk di kursi kayu, ada yang menyandar di pilar dekat sudut ruangan dan menyandar di dekat jendela, ada yang duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan.. dan yang paling mencolok adalah sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Dengan langkah perlahan – namun pasti – Baekhyun menghampiri sosok yang terduduk di sofa panjang. Tangannya kembali terulur, kemudian menapak sempurna di bahu tegap sang sosok.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, menghampiri sosok yang duduk di kursi kayu. Dan.. tanpa ia sadari, sosok yang tadi terduduk di sofa, mengalihkan pandangan matanya – yang tadinya menatap kebawah, jadi lurus ke depan – tanpa pergerakan yang berarti.

Jemari lentiknya lagi-lagi terulur, mengelus dengan lembut rahang tegas sosok yang tadi dihampirinya. – lagi – tanpa disadarinya, sosok tadi membuka bibirnya perlahan...

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil. Mata sipitnya kembali menjelajah; dan langsung terhenti pada sosok yang berjarak 3 langkah darinya. Dari posisinya, sepertinya sosok tersebut – yang ternyata juga namja (dan sosok kelima lainnya juga namja, Okay) – nampak hendak meninggalkan ruangan, dengan posisi yang sudah melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang melayang seperti hendak meraih handle pintu di depan sang pemuda.*

Entah mendapat ilham darimana, Baekhyun meraih tangan sang pemuda, dan menempatkannya di handle pintu...

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya perlahan...

Baekhyun kini berada di ruangan lain, berjarak 3 ruangan dari ruang utama. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah manisnya. Dihadapannya terdapat cermin besar yang justru menampilkan proyeksi keenam namja tampan diruang utama.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut, dan berusaha mencerna serentetan kejadian yang dialaminya selama ia menjelajah kastil ini. Heumm.. apa telah terjadi sesuatu disini?

.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan..

Keenam namja diruang utama mengerjapkan mata mereka bersamaan. Rasa sedih nan pilu melenyap begitu saja bersamaan rasa suka cita disaat mereka bisa menggerakan tubuh mereka dengan bebas seperti sedia kala. Masih terasa hangat sentuhan lembut namja mungil yang tadi memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"hyung~ akhirnya kita terbebas.." suara dalam yang lembut mengalun lembut dari yang termuda.

"kau benar, **Hun**~ah... sepertinya namja tadi adalah namja yang ditakdirkan untuk menghapus kutukan yang menimpa kita.." kini suara lembut bak malaikat terdengar mendominasi.

"ah, **Joonmyeon**nie hyung~ apa kau merasa lelah selama lebih dari 30 tahun hanya terduduk di kursi itu?"

"kau sendiri **Jongdae**, hanya menyandar di dinding -..-""

"kau **Kris** hyung.."

"apa?" namja bernama Kris bertanya datar.

"apa kau tak lelah duduk di rak dekat jendela?"

"tidak sama sekali, **Jongin**.."

Berbeda dengan kelima saudaranya.. ada satu orang yang fokus pada detakan menggila di rongga dadanya. Masih terasa dengan jelas sentuhan lembut dari sang 'pembebas' di kulit tangannya...

Namja itu... **Park Chanyeol **a.k.a **Pangeran Park**.. jatuh hati pada sang penyelamat..

"sesuai dengan sumpah janji dan setulus perasaanku... aku harus mendapatkan namja tadi.." Desisnya penuh ambisi.

Kelima saudaranya mengangguk yakin, dan tersenyum sumringah sebelum mulai berpencar guna mencari namja tadi, Baekhyun...

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong remang yang ada di kastil. Rongga dadanya bergemuruh, sementara fikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana..

"ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya terlontar tanpa ada jawaban yang keluar. Ayolah, Baekhyun sendirian disini -_-

Di lorong yang berbeda, Joonmyeon berlarian. Matanya tergerak guna mencari sosok penyelamatnya dan saudara-saudaranya. Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang juga berkeliaran dengan sang pujaan di lorong yang lain..

"Kumohon.. pertemukan aku dengan belahan jiwaku~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan dua mutiara yang memancarkan keteduhan dan kelembutan hati sang pemilik. Lengan kurusnya terangkat; dengan telapak tangan yang membuka, seolah menantikan sesuatu yang...

~tes

"eh? Salju?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Hey, ayolah~ ini didalam ruangan! Bagaimana bisa salju turun? Darimana salju ini datang?

Sementara Baekhyun terus terlarut dalam fikirannya, sesosok namja tampan muncul dari pintu besar yang berada disamping kanan Baekhyun. Wajah tampannya nampak bersinar di tengah kegelapan ruangan.

"selamat datang di kastil kerajaan Flame, Byun Baekhyun~"

"eh?"

* * *

**_ The End _**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Err~ bukankah namja tampan ini sosok namja yang nampak membatu di ruang tengah tadi?**

"**yeah~ perkenalkan. Aku adalah Pangeran Park Chanyeol. Dan aku adalah pewaris utama kerajaan Flame. Kau Byun Baekhyun, namja yang berhasil menghapus kutukan yang menimpaku dan saudara-saudaraku.."**

"**a-apa? Kupikir kerajaan Flame hanyalah Mitos belaka.."**

**Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Mata sipitnya membulat pertanda jika pemuda mungil itu tercengang. Sekelebat mimpi yang menemani masa kecilnya terlintas dibenaknya – ya, mimpi tentang dia dengan seorang pangeran yang err~ berciuman :3 –**

**Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak dengan menggila ketika disadari olehnya jika Pangeran Park menatapnya intens sedari tadi.**

**~tep**

**~tep**

**Hentakan sepatu menggema ditengah keheningan. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Pangeran Park sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.**

**~DEG**

**Baekhyun nyaris menjerit tepat setelah jemari panjang mencengkram rahangnya. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat, dilanjutkan dengan menghangatnya wajah Baekhyun karena terpaan nafas seseorang. Ya Tuhan~! Itu Pangeran Park! **

"**Kau tahu Baekhyun, kaulah yang selama beberapa dekade berlalu aku tunggu.. meskipun kita baru bertemu.. aku yakin.. You're my destiny, Park Baekhyun~"**

**Suara dalam Pangeran Park terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Dan uh oh~ pangeran mengucapkannya tepat diatas bibir plum Baekhyun!**

"**Baekhyun... nan neomu saranghae~"**

"**nad_"**

**~Chu**

**Bibir sensual itu mendarat sempurna di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dengan penuh perasaan, perlahan pangeran melumat cherry lembut tersebut. Hatinya membuncah.**

**Dan ditengah derasnya salju yang turun..**

**Cinta mereka mulai terajut..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Yow! aku datang lagi bawa epep baru! Masih tentang ChanBaek :'3 secara mereka kan OTP-ku :* :***

**Aku buat beberapa adegan mirip sama di MV Mr Mr – Do You Feel Me?**

**Nah untuk scene yang Aku tandai dengan (*) itu harusnya scene Tey oppa /dimana di epep ini Aku samakan sama Nyol appa :3/ harusnya pegang michophone, tapi Aku ganti jadi handle pintu #slap XD**

**OK, cukup cuap-cuap sinting ini :')**

**Dan untuk CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER  
KEEP SPIRIT! STAY STRONG! #kitarapopo :'D**

**/tebar lope-lope bareng dedek Jesper/**


	2. Chapter 2: My Heart Is Beating

**[A/N] : Maaf yang kemarin salah postingan /bow/**

**ini sequel yang sebenarnya.**

* * *

**가슴이****뛴다****[ My Heart Is Beating ] **

**(Sequel of Do You Feel Me)**

* * *

Aku mulai menikmati hidupku; yang tadinya dipenuhi kesuraman, perlahan terkikis oleh hangatnya sinar cinta.

Dirinya mampu menghargai keberadaanku. Mengundang keyakinan bahwa dia memang digariskan sebagai belahan hatiku; yang mampu menyingkirkan nestapa yang terus membelenggu hidupku.

Senyum hangatnya yang secerah sinar mentari mampu mengusir kedinginan hati, jiwa, dan perasaanku. Perlakuan tulus penuh kasihnya membuatku melayang.

Yang aku harapkan, semoga cinta tulus kita akan terus bertahan tanpa tergerus zaman...

* * *

**가슴이****뛴다****[ My Heart Is Beating ]**

**(Sequel of Do You Feel Me)**

© Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Romance, a lil' bit Humor, Fluff, AU

Recommended Song : 케이윌( ) - 가슴이 뛴다 [ My Heart Is Beating ]

* * *

Dua insan yang mulai merajut tali kasih, nampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang memang direncanakan. Sang namja manis nampak menyandarkan kepalanya d bahu tegap sang pangeran.

Sementara itu, sang pengeran menggenggam erat jemari lentik sang terkasih. Degupan jantung yang disertai menguarnya segenap rasa cinta di seluruh tubuhnya, kian membuat suasana malam di kastil Kerajaan Flame terasa hangat.

Namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menggumam lembut, melafalkan sepenggal lagu yang mampu membuat jantung Pangeran Park berdentum keras. Suara lembut bak irama surgawi itu terus mengalun.

"chagiya~"

Suara bass itu menghentikan penggalan bait yang tergumam dari bibir tipis nan mungil Si Manis Byun. Seulas senyum manis merekah sempurna di raut menawannya.

"nde?"

"..."

Chanyeol terdiam ia hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Wajah tampannya kian bersinar tepat setelah cahaya rembulan memasuki celah di kamar besar di Kastil megah tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, dia beranjak dari samping Chanyeol, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sang kekasih. Langkah kaki mungilnya mengarah tubuh ringkihnya menuju ruangan terbuka di kastil; dimana terdapat tumbuhan merambat di dindingnya.

Ternyata tanpa Baekhyun sangka sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhuyung dan langsung terhempas di dinding. Jemari lentiknya berangsur; bertaut dengan jemari panjang sang kekasih.

Logam mulia yang melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya beradu dengan milik Chanyeol. Ya, mereka telah terikat dengan sakral rupanya.

Hembusan nafas berat menerpa tengkuk Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum malu, disertai semburat manis yang menghias pipi chubby-nya.

"saranghae, saranghae, saranghanda~" bisik Pangeran Park tepat di telinga Baekhyun; mengundang dentuman menggila di rongga dada Si Mungil.

"Chagiya~.." balas Baekhyun manja.

"..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya, dia juga agak malu mengingat posisi mereka kali ini terbilang intim. Hahaha, bagaimana tidak, pasalnya tubuh jangkungnya kini melekat dengan sang kekasih yang memunggunginya. Jemari mereka masih bertaut. Segenap perasaan sayang dan tulus mulai menggelayari tubuh mereka.

"kau tahu, Baek.. aku akan terus mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku.."

"ne, arrayo.. nado.."

Lagi, keduanya tersenyum. Menebar aura bahagia berbalut cinta bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin segar di malam pertengahan musim panas.

.

.

**3 bulan berlalu...**

Keadaan mansion Byun benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Mansion itu bertambah suram dan menyedihkan. Sang pemilik bahkan jarang terlihat di area luar mansion.

`srak`

`srak`

`srak`

Gesekan alas kaki dengan rumput dibawahnya membuat suasana hening mulai terpecah. Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan raut wajah tampan – namun tergores oleh gurat lelah – tergesa memasuki mansion megah tersebut.

Ditangan kanannya tersemat sebuah payung transparan; yang – diharapkan – mampu mengurangi kerinduannya terhadap seseorang, keriunduan yang kian menghujam rongga dadanya.

"Baekhyunnie~..." satu nama terlantun indah di bibir tipis sang pemuda tampan, "..hyung merindukanmu..."

"..."

Langkah kakinya yang dulu selalu tegas, terlihat rapuh. Sorot mata tajamnya yang dulu selalu mengintimidasi, perlahan menyurut; berganti menjadi sorot kosong namun tersirat luka penuh kesakitan di dalamnya.

Tangan panjangnya tergerak, meraih handle pintu megah di hadapannya.

"cih, sekarang kalian rasakan akibatnya.." decihnya malas.

~kriett

Pintu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan pemandangan mewah – namun suram – dari ruang utama Mansion. Samar-samar terdengar rintihan menyakitkan dari seberang ruangan.

"..hiks.. Baekhyunnie~ maafkan umma, eoh.. maafkan umma Baekhyunnie~ maafkan umma... hiks.."

Baekbeom – namja tadi – menghembuskan nafasnya berlahan. Senyum miris terukir di wajahnya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri merasa amat – sangat – frustasi menghadapi keadaan ini.

Benar, Ny. Byun menderita gangguan jiwa tepat 2 hari setelah kepergian putra bungsunya.

Tn. Byun? Beliau kini sibuk menyelesaikan berkas perkara yang diajukan Kyuhyun kepada pengadilan. Ya, keponakan kebanggannya itu teramat murka disaat tahu Baekhyun diusir, dan langsung melaporkan kejadian itu ke pihak yang berwenang atas kasus penganiayaan.

'.._Ahjussi.. aku sangat kecewa padamu! Bahkan kekecewaanku teramat besar dari kekecewaan yang Baekbeom hyung rasakan!.._'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di fikiran Baekbeom. Dan yeah.. Kyuhyun bersikukuh tidak akan mencabut tuntutannya terhadap Tuan Byun sebelum dongsaeng kesayangannya itu di temukan.

Tapi kembali kepermasalahan awal...

Kemana lagi mereka kan mencari Baekhyun?

.

.

Dan satu yang membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai..

.

.

Tuan Byun mengaku bersalah atas semua tingkah laku beliau selama ini..

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke Kastil Kerajaan Flame~**

Sesosok namja bersurai pirang, dan menyandang sebagai sulung dari saudara-saudaranya, tengah bersandar di pintu utama Kastil. Iris tajamnya terpejam, dengan fikiran yang mulai ia fokuskan guna menikmati keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"...hmmm.. Chanyeol, bahagiakanlah namja-mu itu.." bisiknya pada sang angin; dan berharap jika sang buana mampu menyampaikannya pada sang adik.

Tak jauh darinya, salah satu adiknya yang berjuluk guardian angel – Joonmyeon tentu saja – hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia terus memperhantikan tingkah laku saudara-saudaranya. Tak luput juga sikap yang pasangan Park itu lakukan.

"hmm.. mereka pasti akan bahagia.."

**Sementara itu..**

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Telinganya menangkap degupan ekstra dari rongga dada Chanyeol. Ia pikir, hanya dirinyalah yang merasakan hal tersebut. Tapi pada kenyatannya, detak jantung Chanyeol lebih menggetarkan..

"Chanyeollie~.."

"nde?"

"jantungmu bekerja dengan ekstra, ne?"

"heumm.. aku begini karena ada kau, chagiya~"

~blush

Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal kalimat-kalimat seperti sudah biasa Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, gumpalan darah mengalir dengan derasnya ke pipi Chubby-nya; jangan lupakan jantungnya yang ikut menggila.

"aish.. hentikan omong kosongmu, Yang Mulia Park.." cibir Baekhyun kemudian.

"aku berbicara fakta, bukan sekedar omong kosong yang kau tuduhkan – selalu – padaku.." balas Chanyeol tegas.

~glup

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Eoh, ia merutuki mulutnya yang memang suka ngawur; bicara seenaknya tentu saja. Dan ehem.. hal itu berujung pada hukuman errr~... agak tabu jika dibicarakan – if you know what I mean, guys –

"mianhae.." Baekhyun mencicit, masih dengan posisinya sedari tadi -_-

"..."

Dengan segera Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya yang sedari tadi memunggungi 'suami'nya. Yup, sedari awal sudah tersebut bukan, jika mereka sudah terikat?

~DEG

Baekhyun – agak – menyesal karena telah membalikkan badan. Kini, Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Jangan lupakan smirk mengerikan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak wajah keduanya. Dengan refleks, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Seiring dengan terhembusnya nafas hangat yang menampar (?) wajah cantik nan manisnya.

~Chu

Belah cherry keduanya bertaut. Menyalurkan segenap perasaan yang membuncah. Perlahan mengundang perasaan hangat di rongga dada keduanya. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun, kemudian melepaskan tautan singkat tersebut; tanpa melepaskan tautan keningnya tentu saja.

"Baekhyunnie~.."

"hmmm? Waeire~?"

"kau tahu?"

"apa?"

"jantungku berdetak kencang, sejak pertama kali kita berinteraksi.."

"..."

"dan saat itu juga, aku merasa akan selalu bahagia disaat kau membebaskan kami dari kutukan itu.."

"Yeolliee~..." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan belahan hatinya.

"ssst... jangan menangis..."

Chup

Kecupan manis mendarat di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol kembali menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie?"

"nde, chagiya?"

"...**Jeongmal neomani neomani jeonbuin na,neoreul bogo tto anado nunmuri na**

**Eotteokkae niga, naege ongeoni, mideul su eobseul mankaeum~...**

**Neoreul Saranghae~**" bisiknya tepat diatas bibir tipis Baekyun.

"gumapta.."

Keduanya tersenyum tulus.

* * *

**The END**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun merapihkan pakaian yang ia kenakan, mantel berwarna putih gading yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.**

**Sementara itu, tak jauh darinya, Chanyeol nampak gagah dengan pakaian khas putra mahkota Kerajaan Flame – sebuah coat dark blue dengan line berwarna gold menutupi sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan bawahan celana berwarna hitam – dan combat boot hitam; justru mempertegas ketampanannya.**

"**kau sudah siap, yeobbeo?" suara bass Chanyeol menggema di ruangan yang hening.**

"**tentu saja.." seulas senyum manis terbentuk di wajah ayunya.**

**Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tangannya terulur guna meraih jemari lentik sang 'istri'. Dengan perlaha mereka mulai melangkah.**

"**eomeonim, abeonim.. kami datang..." seru Chanyeol kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di Mansion Keluarga Byun..**

"**Umma!"**

"**ada apa Baekbeom?"**

**Baekbeom berlarian dengan sebuah surat berhiaskan emas di sisinya.**

"**lihat apa yang aku bawa.."**

"**apa itu?" **

**Ummanya yang sibuk memasak langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Beliau mendektai Baekbeom yang berhenti di pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang makan.**

**Nyonya Byun meraih selembar kertas – eumm sepertinya surat – yang Baekbeom ulurkan. Mata sayunya mulai difokuskan; begitu pula fikirannya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian..**

"**Ya Tuhan~! Anakku kembali! Dia sudah menikah! Aigoo..." pekikan Nyonya Byun mengundang perhatian Tuan Byun yang sibuk membereskan berkas perusahaan dan perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun.**

"**ada apa yeobbeo?" suara beliau menyiratkan jika beliau tengah kebingungan.**

"**lihat ini.."**

**Tuan Byun menerima surat dari istrinya. Seketika..**

"**Aigooo... apa ini benar?"**

**Dan**

**Cklek~**

**Tampaklah sepasang manusia yang berdiri dipintu utama Mansion Byun. Yang satu berwajah cantik, dan yang lainnya berwajah amat tampan.**

"**Baekhyunnie..."**

"**appa.. umma..."**

**Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berlari, mereka menghambur – memeluk – putra bungsu mereka. Isak tangis terdengar mengharukan dari mereka.**

"**Maafkan kami, aegya..."**

"**gwaenchana appa, umma.. dan perkenalkan.. ini suamiku.. Pangeran Park Chanyeol dari kerajaan Flame..."**

**Keduanya tersentak. Bukankah.. kerajaan Flame hanya mitos dari daerah mereka?**

"**anyeong haseyo abeonim, eomeonim.. joneun Park Chanyeol imnida.." ujarnya hormat, kental dengan budaya para bangsawan.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAA! MENANTUKU SEORANG PANGERAN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Hola~ aku Baek (?) egen :v**

**Ini adalah sequel yang kemarin kalian minta. Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat karena ini idenya sudah terlalu mentok di otak :v /ditabok/**

**Disarankan dengar lagunya Kim Hyeong Soo ( KWill ) yang My Heart Is Beating :3**

**Balasan Review :**

**Kentan VJ 151 :**

Bagaimana? sudah tahukan bagaimana orangtuanya? ini sequelnya, yah. Thanks atas apresiasinya^^ /peluk cium/

**Hunniehan :**

ini next story-nya^^. tenang Tn Byun dan Ny Byun sudah sadar, kok^^. dan masalah mereka nikah, emang sudah :D

Thanks atas apresiasinya /peluk cium/

**Meliarisky7 :**

ini sudah lanjut^^. Thanks atas apresiasinya^^

**Yosh... Review again~?**

**/bbuing-bbuing/**


End file.
